Spawn: The Four Horsemen. Part 1
by kevinrs13
Summary: Spawn fights the first horsemen
1. Default Chapter

The woman lay all tuck in her bed as visions of money danced in her head but the husband arose to hear such a clatter and ran down the hallway holding a baseball bat to see what was the matter. He opened the long window to see such a man floating there to be 6'7 if were to stand he then pulled the husband out. The husband made a frown as the man dropped him to the ground and with a snap we all could hear it loud and clear, now that he was dead only one thing to do go in and kill off the wife too. He hovered over the floor straight to the door and opened being as quiet as can be his somewhat insane mind filled with glee. He came to the bed and sliced off her head and drank the blood from he body. Leaving as quietly as he came aslo leaving a blood stain, dripping with the womans blood, lurking to an old mirror the man walked into it but there was a story behold.   
  
"Another mystery murder has occured once again the murderer has killed leaving not a single trail" the reporter said as the light from his camera shun against his face he then turned away going up to the house. In a near distance green eyes glowed the eyes of sadness and torment....the eyes of Spawn. He looked on the raving masscre of the press swarming amungst death and sorrow and overwhelming themselves in its untruthful glory. "Scavengers....." Spawn said with a tint of rage he then stood up and jumped away into the lights of the city.  
  
It always seemed dark even though the city was full of lights it was still dark, dark with the sorrows of others, no one cared to the fact that over 30,000 children died yesterday. And the fact that about one fifth teenths of the world's population died in the last two days of pressure,famin,and other reasons. And you wanna know where it hurts most of them were not killed by a cancer or that by hate, the hate of every one by a gun a knife...an insult can kill just as bad as a gun, or it could lead to that.   
  
Spawn was back at his filthy lair of solitude or maybe it was just filthy of sorrow. Spawn sat there staring at the stars remembering Wanda and his old times. Spawn wasn't the only evil in the city if you could call him evil. What is evil anyway?, Webster's defines evil as Morally bad or wrong, low in public esteem to cause injury to another emotionally or physically. Well...Spawn, morally is bad in his ways to stopping   
others and his public esteem is he is seen as a hero, but if he causes pain to the evil does that make him good or bad he hurts so he should be evil but he is said to be good. But with that said is there more to be answered for is there something more amung us then evil and good is there another world on our own?  
  
Weeks passed as the strange horrific murders continued the people of the city grew afraid and were all stuck in a perpetual fear of everything. A curfew was set out along the city everyone had to be in at 11:00 and not alone. "Hmm....looks like the town in seeping into hell again or the other way around" Spawn said as he tossed the news paper down he continued his way. Then he was pulled into an alley and thrown through a wall then blasted spawn...Spawn shook his head as he got up and looked around to see no one. "HUH!?!" he looked and right in total confusion. Spawn then was turned back from a mirror when a creature stepped foward from the mirror and looked at him. The creature stood 7'9 green with whitish gray bandages, the white eyes looked down at Spawn "you are the one they call Spawn the lysin of evil the tormentor of good" Spawn turned and looked up a the creature "what do you want!?" Spawn yelled. The creature swung his arms as Spawn crashed through the window of the store "i want you decaying head on my shelve!" The creature said as he jumped out at Spawn. Spawn grabbed hold of a near by car and got up but to no avail was kicked before he could realize where the creature was, Spawn landed in the road while crounching to get up a truck was heading for him. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR the horn sounded as the rubber burning smell filled the air then with a squish Spawn was road kill.  
  
"Huh?" Spawn said as he awoke. He felt cold as if he were laying on metal. He pushed up and hit his head then slowly pushed out to see he was in a morg "hmm......what a familiar place" he said realizing it was his second time there. He got upped and placed his right foot down on the cold floor he slowls walked around till he found a staircase and went up to the first floor of the hospital. Spawn looked around and he saw the creature from before but he was in the mirror and when Spawn turned he wasn't there "huh!?...the thing...it's in the mirrors!" Spawn said as he stepped back and his chains ripped out his burnt flesh and smashed the mirror. Spawn turned and thought he needed answeres maybe the old man from the alley knew about this creature Spawn ran and jumped out the window each piece of glass a reflection of the creature's hideously grotesque features. Spawn then spontaneously combusted into a man of cinder as the glass melted and the creature screamed "HELL SPAWN!!!".  
  
Back at the alley Spawn had gotten there safely without another incounter with the creature. "Old man!" Spawn yells echoed as he walked through the humide alleys then he saw the old man standing infront of a barrel a flame ashes flying in a dance of histeria. "Yes, what is it?" the old man asked in a peaceful tone Spawn's cape imploded itself into Spawns back as Spawn sat down on a box. "Old man i need to know something!" Spawn said gritting his teeth "you want to know what that creature that is trying to kill you is" The old man said while warming his hands. Spawn got up "yes!, what is he!?" Spawn yelled as he kicked a box up against a spraypainted wall, The old man turned to Spawn "its not a he its a it...its the first of the four horsemen of the apocalypse...its name is Garetlzion" Spawn looked at the old man. "He is able to walked through a world parallel to our own...the mirror world he uses it as a vortex to escape his enemies, and a weapons against foes" The old man picked up a stray cat and began to pet it then he walked away. Spawn turned towards the chapel his eyes a flame in a hellish green his eyes looked as if they could peirce steel "time to lock and load!" Spawn said as he flew up to the chapel's roof where his arsenal was hidden. He smashed open a box and pulled out a railgun and a grenade launcher and put a shot-gun on his back and loaded up. Spawn stood on the gargoyle of the churches roof and said with a grin as he cocked the guns "in the words of Elton John, looks like its going to be a long long night" the with a swift move of his foot he lunged off the roof to the office building across the way. Spawn thought long and hard of where he could battle this creature without it being able to leave into the mirror world Spawn looked down at the Amusement park on the bay "heh heh heh" he laughed as he jumped for it.  
  
"He must be killed tonight for our plans to be successful!" Malborgia said with his demonic voice "yes sir the first horseman should be able to defeat Spawn easily" Violator said tossing his seven foot long arms around then disapeared in a portal of fire.   
  
"HELL SPAWN........COME OUT!!!!" Garetlzion yelled in a rage of decay even though he was a feared and powerful demon the abandoned amusement park scared him worse then hell for the rides the machines echoed voices of children as if even if they were gone they were still there Garetlzion walked straight into the house of mirrors. Then the dorr shut behind Garetlzion "well...can't be that hard to leave find a mirror its a house of mirrors how hard could it be?" he said as he walked further. He reached the center and began to hear Spawn's voice and see him in mirrors "how do like it freak when your the hunted and im the mirror man!" Spawn said with a grin. Garetlzion spun around in confusion the jumped at a mirror then all the mirrors shattered as Spawn shot them and Garetlzion got up "you devious bastard!" he said as he got up and charged at Spawn. Spawn shot Garetlzion with the rail gun a few hundred times then kicked him through a wall. Spawn's chains the released and ripped off Garetlzion's arm spawn yanked it back and took the arm and beat Garetlzion with it while saying "stop hitting yourself!" then spawn stepped back and tossed Garetlzion the grenade launcher full of grenades and said "hold this!" Garetlzion caught it then said "oh shit...". Spawn pulled out his rail gun and fired and in the last second made his cape turn into a shield then Garetlzion blew up and died his carcass smelt like a garbage dump on fire. Spawn walked over and said with a smile "one down three to go" then he walked away heading back to his alley way.  
  
What will happen to Spawn howfar will his timeline go and who are the three and final horsemen find out next time as we unravel another enigma. 


	2. Default Chapter

The streets of Metropolis clean and well kept but dirty with crime. RING!!!!!! the bell of the bank sounded as it was robbed by a weird looking man in a green suit who was laughing. As the man started flying he was stopped by a voice "halt criminal!" the man said to the criminal, this voice made the criminal freeze in his tracks, freeze in fear. The criminal turned slowly hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was he turned first thing he saw was a glaring red cape as red as a blood then he saw the man in blue...SuperMan!!!  
  
Superman punched the criminal and the criminal laughed "ha!, super man im protected with a kryptonite sheilding!!!" Superman hid his face from the sheilding. Then a flash and a black portal opened Superman starred at it as he saw people and skeletons floating by in its vortex as a figure appeared it was...Death. The criminal screamed as Death tossed him into the vortex the criminal's skin ripped off then his muscles were turned inside out. Superman stood speachless in fear his mouth awed. Death reaced out his hand and pointed at superman "you!, do you know where i can find the hell spawn the one they call Al?!" Super man noded no then Death faded away. Super man thought i need to stop that man but i'll need help, but from whom?  
  
"Another quiet night...who thought in the big apple that it coulkd be so silent" Spider-Man said in relief but also in fear that it was too quiet. Then a scream as he jumped off the roof and a web line pulled from his web-shooter he pulled himself to an alley where the screams were originating from. "Hello!...hello?" Spidey said as he looked around his boot crushing a can he came up an alley to see a figure in a dark robe and a scythe standing talking to a woman "leave her alone!" Spidey said. Death then was kicked by spidey only to appear behind him choking him with the scythe "do you know where i can find the hell spawn!?" Death said quietly. Spider-Man thought SPAWN! then kicked and webbed Death, only for Death to teleport away. Spidey helped the woman the climbed the building and web-slinged out of there to Spawn.  
  
"Hmm....another lonely night, alone, so very alone" Spawn said as he kicked a can against the wall. "Aw Spawn you do know the second horseman will soon be here to kill you...Death is not as weak as the last one" The old man said standing there in a puddle of alchol. Spawn got up laughing "well old man he won't because i'll kill him and you better step out o that puddle before i make you the human torch!" The old man then walked away silently "i've trained many a more greater hell spawns but you take the cake Al" he said as he faded away. Spawn turned only to get a fright by the sight of Spider-Man on the wall "what is it web slinger?" Spawn asked in relief, Spidey jumped down and tolled everything. Spawn turned to Spidey "the old man was right..." "what!?" Spidey asked "nevermind" Spawn answered.   
  
In a bar near by the tv was on and so was the news the reporter looked disturbed "today 700 people were killed cause of death is unknown....." the people in the bar...what people in the bar they were dead now. SuperMan flew above the city looking down at its desolate streets. "Hmm....something is not right i bet it has to deal with that creature" He said as he flew off.  
  
SuperMan saw Death down below so he flew down towards him to be followed by Spider-Man and Spawn who stood behind him "Death, your killing spree ends here and now" SuperMan said in his porcocious tone. Death laughed demonically "you three can not defeat me!" Death bosted, SuperMan punched Death followed by a kick from Spider-Man. Death swung his Scythe Spider-Man hit a wall and broken one of his right ribs as you could tell by the crack when he hit. Spawn grabbed Death and through him then made Death spontaniously combust. Death reapeared behind Spawn and choked then SuperMan punched Death then used his laer eyes to burn Death's hand making him dropd the Scythe Spider-Man then webbed Death's legs so he would fall. Spawn then ran and grabbed the Scythe a darkness filled Spawn but it did not tempt him he lifted as lightning and slashed Death's head off, Death's scream seemed to be heard all over the world as a light shun from his neck and he blew up everyone he had killed within his time to kill Spawn came back to life. SuperMan thanked Spawn and Spidey for helping and went back to metropolis while Spidey headed back for New York. And Spawn returned to his alley of sorrow to mope another day and regret his deal with the devil.  
  
The clouds lifted from the burdoness city of lights the clouds of exhaust fuems still stayed the pollution filled air stayed out of the suburbs though. The green grass a glow like fire flies on a spring dusk as Cyan ran through it playfully giggling as he size five shoes stompped bugs she chased her ball as Wanda watched with a smile. When the phone rang so Wanda went to answer it. She entered her house her house was beautiful full of life and happiness unlike some houses she was a fortunate person and wealthy enough to keep her going. She picked up the phone but her call is not important to thee story. Cyan stood up she smelt something something sweet...candy to be right but where she paced back and forth looking for the candy then stopped and gave up.  
  
Far off two children were playing in the park "don't go off now" the mother said to the girl and the boy of age seven as the mother began to read a book. The two kids got up and began to walk into the park deeper and deeper when all of a sudden the smell of ginger and candy caught them so they followed it till they found the source...a ginger bread house! They walked up and started to nibble it bit by bit when all of a sudden a old lady came and offered them to come in for some more candy inside so they listened even though they were told not to follow strangers. After they were full the lady picked one kids up and said "you are full you should goto the bathroom quickly!" The old lady brought her downstairs and put a gag on the girl and threw her in a ove rhtne did the same to the boy. The lady laughed and laughed and said sinisterly "time for lunch!" then she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Two more children have gone missing making it a total of twenty we still have no evidence or clues too where they are dead or alive" The reporter said as the new ended and Spawn wearing a trench coat walked to his alley. "You know who it is Spawn, the third horseman or should i say horsewoman" the old man said while walking behind the sound of glace smashing under Spawn boots flatting the air. Spawn turned as he sat down "listen old man you can take your horsemen and shove em because i don't really give a shit!" Spawn said with a grin, the old man bent and moved close to Spawn "the fate of Cyan is at stake..." he said in a fearful voice. Spawn grabbed the old man by the collar his eyes flared a bright green as they shortened out in anger "why!?" Spawn said with rage in his voice as if his throat had been set a flame. The old man stood up and said "this hroseman is a child killer its a witch that lives in a ginger bread house..." Spawn kinda made a laugh even knowing what was at stake "wow disney has gone all out this time heh" Spawn said comically as he got up. Spawn looked at the old man "i'll wait for night fall thats my time of the day..." he said as he sat in his thrown of decaying carcasses. His thrown was filled of both challengers and idiots who enetered Spawn's alley.   
  
When night came Spawn set out to find this witch and went straight for a park cause of the woods like in the story. Spawn's glowing eyes the only thing to be seen in the dark his piecing evil eyes but yet filled with the goodness he has brought to others. He continued walking to find the witch when he smelt something in the air ginger! "Huh?, ginger in the park...the ginger bread house!" Spawn followed the scent till he found the house of ginger its delicious candy surrounding the outside of it. Spawn walked up to the door and knocked on it as crumbs fell on his boots he shook it off "let me in witch!" silence then a voice said "not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" then Spawn backed away raised his hand and said "then i'll blow your house down!". As a green orb of light shot from his palm towards the house the air was beign pierced as it passed till the house exploded and baked doh smell filled the air. Spawn stood there wondering if he killed the witch. Then a voice called "you son of a bitch!" as the witch flew out at him screaming Spawn 's chains came out as he spun the chains smacked the witch "witch pinyata" he said as she hit a tree. Spawn walked up to the dazzed witch and said "time to see whats inside" he stuck his hands into her and ripped her open like a crousant and pulled out her heart then shot an orb into her. The explosion shot Spawn almost two foot ball fields but he got up. "Well only one left..." he said as he walked away with pains healing slowly another day he will defeat them another day. 


End file.
